Jackson Brice (Earth-616)
; formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 240 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Bozeman, Montana | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Amazing Spider-Man #10 | HistoryText = The Enforcers Jackson Brice was born in Bozeman, Montana. Along with Fancy Dan and the original Ox, he was a founding member of the Enforcers. He has great proficiency with the lariat. As a member of the Enforcers, he first came into conflict with Spider-Man when they were employed by the Big Man and next when they were hired by the Green Goblin. They also teamed up with the Sandman to kidnap the Human Torch, but they were defeted when Spider-Man freed the young hero. Post-Civil War Montana alongside Ox and Fancy Dan came back together to work for Mister Fear, which pitted them directly against Daredevil. After Mister Fear's arrest, the Enforcers are taken in by the Hood's organization. Brand New Day The Enforcers soon became patrons at the Bar With No Name. they took bets with a person calling himself "The Bookie", over whether Spider-Man would show up to battle "Basher," an unknown villain who claimed to have fought Spider-Man. Spider-Man showed up, but was revealed to be a fake when the real web-head showed up. The Enforcers decided to get revenge on The Bookie, capturing him. The Bookie's father called Spider-Man for assistance, and he agreed to help. Spider-Man defeated Fancy Dan and Montana. Big Time Montana later served as the Kingpin's right hand man after Fisk acquired control of The Hand. He showed doubt of the new Hobgoblin, Phil Urich. When their building was crumbling due to the Hobgoblin's sonic scream, Montana fell to his death. Dead No More Not long afterwards, Montana was brought back to life by the new Jackal together with numerous other Spider-Man villains, and the Enforcers were reassembled in the process. During their involvement with the Jackal, they overheard the also-resurrected Ned Leeds tipping off his wife Betty Brant on a story he was working on before his death. The Enforcers warned the man the investigation would lead to, the Maggia leader Ernesto Karnelli, and worked with him to cover his tracks. They kidnapped Dr. Wayne Childs as well as Mr. Prescott, two of Ned's contacts, and eventually Brant herself. The Enforcers protected Karnelli as he escaped from the radius of a powerful explosive he was going to set off remotely, and confronted Spider-Man. When Karnelli decided to set off the explosive before being at a safe distance, Montana himself snatched the detonator from Karnelli's hands. All Enforcers were subsequently apprehended and imprisoned. | Powers = | Abilities = Montana is highly skilled in the use of the lariat. | Strength = Normal human male with intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Conventional automobiles. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * (March 1986) }} Category:Mobsters Category:New U Experiment Category:Cellular Degeneration Category:Formerly Deceased